


Lullaby Serenade

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Serenade, lullaby, lyrics, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, the works of b-squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has trouble sleeping and Sam notices. He tries to help with a little music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on tumblr as well! I hope you guys enjoy it, my first fic on AO3! This made me super happy to write!

You sigh and put your iPod in the dock, pressing play on your “lullaby” playlist, hoping that the familiar soft tunes would lull you to sleep. You slide back under your blankets, curling up and closing your eyes. 

Just as you start drifting off, you hear your door open slowly. Forcing yourself to act like you’re still sleeping, you slowly grip the gun you keep under your pillow, ready to fire a shot if needed. You listen with strained ears, trying to keep track of where the intruder is. Quietly, the invader starts singing along softly to your music and you smile, cracking open an eye.

It’s Sam. 

Sam Winchester, the man you’ve been crushing on and flirting with for as long as you can remember, is sneaking around your room, singing along to your music. You watch through narrowed eyes, biting back a giggle as he moves around, setting out and lighting candles. 

Your heart speeds up and butterflies awaken in your stomach, but you choose to ignore them, instead watching through your eyelashes as he works. You hold your breath as Sam walks towards you, and your bed dips as he sits down. Sam puts his hand on your shoulder, gently shaking you awake and your eyes open slowly. You look at Sam with surprise and questions in your eyes, glancing around the room and noticing the other things he had added, like more candles and some lavender incense. 

“S-Sam, what is this?” You ask sleepily, and he smiles at you softly, reaching out and putting his hand on your knee, his thumb rubbing circles. Even though your blanket, the heat from his body is radiating a relaxing warmth.

"I.. Umm.. Well.. This is gonna sound weird but.. I hear you tossing and turning every night, and your screams from your nightmares.. I was thinking some lavender would help you relax.. And candles instead of your regular lights. Candlelight helps me relax after a hard hunt or nightmares…” He trails off, looking slightly embarrassed. You smile at him shyly and rest one of your hands atop his. 

“Thank you Sam. That’s really kind and considerate of you. I’m really sorry I’ve been keeping you up with my restlessness and nightmares.” You apologize, biting your lip. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry (Y/N). I don’t sleep very much. I wish I would have done something sooner, but… Anyway. I should go. Sleep well.” Sam says as he stands up abruptly, starting to walk away. You reach out quickly and grip his wrist, tugging him back towards you. 

Your exhaustion makes you brave and you use your other hand to throw back the blankets. “Stay with me Sam? I… Having you beside me might help me sleep.” You suggest, trying to ignore the sparks his skin ignites. Sam hesitates a moment then smiles softly and slides into bed beside you. He pulls the blanket up over you both and you move closer to him, cuddling into his chest. Sam wraps his arms around you and strokes soft, lazy circles on your back. 

For a moment, that silent moment between songs, the only sound is of Sam’s quick breaths and your shallow ones, and then the next song comes on, and you blush. Sam chuckles as the first bars of Haley Reinhart’s version of “Can’t Help Falling In Love” trickle out from the speakers, her voice calling out softly,

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you”_

On the next part, Sam’s voice chimes in, 

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

_So it goes, some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Though his voice isn’t perfect, it’s deep and soothing, lulling you into a relaxed state with a small, happy smile. “Stay Sam. I couldn’t help falling in love with you,” you murmur in your sleepy haze. Sam chuckles softly and kisses your forehead. “I’ll always stay when you need me (Y/N). I fell in love with you too..” He whispers, then continues singing as you fall asleep.

_“Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

_So it goes, some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
